A Billionaire and a Reporter
by Rosel
Summary: Oliver needs Chloe's help
1. Nervousness

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

A Billionaire and a Reporter

Ch.1 Nervousness

Oliver stared at the purple door at upstairs apartment of the Talon. He has been here so many times to pick Lois up for dates he had lost count. It was so easy for him to simply knock on the door and smoothly talk to Lois. Now all he could do was stare nervously. Part of it had to do with that he was not here to see Lois Lane he was here to see her cousin Chloe Sullivan.

He had been away from the Smallville- Metropolis area for months going across the country in pursuit of justice as the Green Arrow. He, along with his team of superheroes, had jumped across the country finding labs of Lex that experimented on people with special abilities. He had not seen Chloe or Lois for months. And now he stood with his clenched fist just inches in front of the door. He was hesitating reeking of nervousness.

He was Oliver Queen playboy billionaire. He did not get nervous. But somehow now that's the only thing he could call what he was feeling. He was clenching with unfathomable nerve. He tried to practice what he would say if Lois were to answer the door. But the words were muddled and confused in his head. He had not left things on the best terms when he left Lois. They had broken up and Lois was pissed. He had always had to leave her when things were just getting interesting to go off and save the world. He knew that he was trying her patience so he thought the trip to Mounte Carlo would help but it didn't because he had to leave to save the world and he could not tell her.

The prospect of talking to Chloe made him even more nervous and confused. He knew he had to talk to her. She had a lot of information on 33.1 the last time they worked together and he knew that she probably had even more information now.

He remembered the first time he had met Chloe. Clark introduced her in the barn. She had a smile that lit up the whole barn. He was nervous then too. For some reason when he first met Chloe he started to feel guilty. He immediately said he needed to go to talk to his girlfriend.

Oliver started to knock on the door very slowly then the door bolted open suddenly and out came Lois with a fierce expression on her face.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Ollie found himself tongue tied for the first time.

"So, what's the deal I thought you wouldn't come back in a while?"

"I know. Can I come in?"

Lois seemed to be contemplating this still seeming angry.

"Fine, but just for a second." Lois said Marching back into the apartment keeping the door open. She marched across the room turning around and folding her arms.

Oliver walks slowly in looking around the room.

"So are you alone here or is Chloe here?"

"No, she's not here. We're alone so tell me what you want to say."

Oliver cleared his throat for along moment and then suddenly Chloe burst through the door. Her hair was scattered everywhere a part of her lime green t-shirt was ripped and her forehead was bleeding.


	2. Evidence

"Chloe, are you ok?" Lois said as she ran to her cousin with open arms.

Oliver found it some what strange that this clearly injrued girl who seemed to be through some type of tramatic ordeal had a wide grin covering her entire face. What is with this girl?

"What happened?" Oliver found himself asking with out really thinking about.

Chloe looked at him as if she just noticed he was in the room.

"Oh, hi Oliver. What are you doing back?"

"I'm here on some business... what happened Chloe? Are you ok?"

Chloe laughed, "I'm fine. You know just an ordinary day in the life of an investigative reporter."

Lois looked at her full of concern. Then she said, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Lois went to the restroom.

After Lois shut the door Chloe sat down on the couch and went into her purse picking up a commputer disk.

"You don't by any chance have a lighter on you?" Chloe asked Oliver.

"Uh, yes actually." Oliver dug into his smooth black acromie pants and grabbed a dark green medal lighter. He handed it to her.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." She said with a smirk. She then lit the lighter and caught that disk on fire. Then she threw it in the trash smiling looking very satisfied with herself as she gazed at blazing fire.

She then found a water bottle in her purse and threw water on it.

Oliver sat next to her smirking.

"You know most reporters don't destroy the evidence."

"Yes, well Mr. Queen as I'm sure you've surmised by now. I'm not like most reporters."

"So I've gathered." Oliver said as he sat next to her. He examined the gash on her forehead, and then gently touched her face.

"Are you sure you ok?"

Chloe scooted back a little obviously not very comfortable.

"I told you Oliver I'm fine. This is nothing. I've been through worse."

"I bet."

Oliver said looking at her wound.

"So I was meaning to talk to you."

"About?"

"33.1."

"I kind of figured. So any luck?"

"Yeah, we closed 9 facilities. On our last mission we found plans for a new one right here in Smallville."

"Yeah, I know I've been working on it."

"So?"

Chloe was shaking her head, "So what?" Then she grabbed her head in pain."Owe."

Then Lois came in with the first aid kit while Chloe said owe.

"Ollie what did you do?" Lois said running to Chloe in overprotective mode.

"He didn't do anything Lois. I just got a head ache."

Lois went into the first aide kit and started applying the bandages with hydrate peroxide to the wound.

"Well, duh. So this better of been some major front page story."

"I'm still working on it. But it's pretty big."

"Do want to give your fav. cuz a preview?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, come on Chloe I won't scoop you. You didn't scoop me about the Green Arrow so I won't scoop you." Lois said.

"I know you won't but…" Chloe paused briefly glancing at Oliver and then continued,

"I'm just not ready to share anything it's all very vague."

"Yeah, of course." Lois said and then she started sniffing.

"What's that smell?"

Then Oliver said, "Oh, sorry Lois it was me. I was smoking a little I hope you don't mind."

Lois gave him a skeptical look, "Ollie, that's not a smell of cigarettes believe me I would know."

Oliver picked up his lighter from the couch and said, "I don't know what to tell you. Well I best I better be going."

"Wait, Oliver why are you here never explained your self."

Oliver was about to open his mouth when the door flew open and in came Clark.

"Geesh, Smallville do you ever knock?"


	3. Bolting

Clark had this stark worried look on his face. Then his eyes went straight to the wound on Chloe's for head he ran to her, "Chloe are you ok?"

"Never better." Chloe smiled.

"Don't worry." She continued trying to reassuring him.

"How can I not when…" Then he stopped and looked at Oliver for the first time.

"Oh, Oliver what are you doing back?"

"I just came in town for some brief business."

Lois looked really irritated at that. But then she smiled,

"Well, I'm so glad you took time from your brief business while you're here to see me. But as you can see my cousin needs me so maybe you should leave after all."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, see you around, Clark, Chloe."

Then Oliver left.

Chloe and Clark were both looking back at him suspiciously.

Then Chloe said, "Um I think I'm going to get a latte."

And she headed out of the door.

Oliver was at the bottom of the stairs when Chloe came out and she ran up to him.

"Oliver wait."

He turned around, "Hey, Chloe."

"Is everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, it's fine. Actually I still needed to talk to you."

"So I gathered."

"I was thinking we could meet some where a little more discrete then a coffee shop."

Chloe smirked, "Well I usually conduct my more discrete business on the roof top of the Daily Planet."

At this point they were walking side by side trying to look as casual as possible and keeping their voices very low. Then Oliver whispered in Chloe's,

"I'll meet you there tonight, mid night. Of course leather dress is optional."

Chloe gave him a wide smile and said, "Of course."


	4. Apparel

Chloe went through her closet going through all of her clothes. She passed through all of these long sleeve blouses when she realized she had owned a lot of green clothing. She wore green all of the time. She defiantly couldn't wear green this time. She was going to meet Oliver at the roof top of the Daily Planet and she was pretty sure he was going to be wearing green leather as the green arrow. She huffed out in frustration and landed on Lois' bed. She blew a stray blonde lock from her face. Why was she stressing? She really shouldn't be worried about what she was wearing to meet her cousin's x-boyfriend. Oh her cousin. What if Lois found out about there little rendezvous? How would Lois take that? Would she take it as some kind of betrayal? No of course not this was strictly business. She was just a reporter meeting a vigilante on the Daily Planet rooftop, nothing she hasn't done before.

She stood up looking back at her and Lois' closet. She skimmed over Lois side of the closet and saw a leather skirt.

She laughed, "How appropriate." She then examined it more closely. She knew she would never be caught dead wearing something like this but it would be very amusing if she did. Considering Oliver's whole leather dress was optional comment it would be very funny to see Oliver's reaction. Then something dawned on her this was the same skirt that Lois wore when she was wammied by that red k lip stick and fell in love with Clark.

"Ewe." She said as shoved the skirt in the back of the closet. She glanced down at her lime green t-shirt that was still ripped. She took it off and put on her classy red polka dot blouse. It was very classy and it had no connotation with the Green Arrow what so ever. It wasn't like any of this mattered because she was going to wear her plaid trench coat over it anyway. It still got pretty cold at midnight. Besides this was her favorite coat she bought it because it reminded her of her hero Nelly Bly.

She smiled as she put it on looking at herself in the mirror. It suited her perfectly. Not to mention it suited this occasion perfectly as well. She is this professional reporter and Oliver is nothing more then this eccentric billionaire with a fetish for green leather.


	5. Business Meeting on the Roof

Oliver sat in front of his computer going through all of his 33.1 files. Pleased with himself for all of the good he has done shutting down all of the facilities he smiled. He needed information about the latest one that Lex was rebuilding in Smallville. He knew that Chloe most likely had that info. If not she could get it very easily. He was very impressed by her. Clark was lucky to have someone like that as a side kick. He certainly could use her o his team. Oliver tried to concentrate on his files but he kept on lingering to Chloe's file with her picture on it. He made it his business to know as much as possible about all possible enemies and allies. She was most defiantly the latter.

Chloe waited on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. The mild breeze blew Chloe's plaid coat open. She folded her arms as she waited in suspense. Her leg kept on shaking for some odd reason. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she was simply meeting a vigilante for info. exchange nothing she hasn't done before. Then she saw an arrow come from no where attach it self to the Daily Planet globe with long green rope then came in the Green Arrow on the rope but appear to fly. He landed right in front of Chloe.

Chloe had a wide grin.

"Wow, you super heroes certainly got your entrances down don't you?"

"Thank you." The Green Arrow said sounding funny to Chloe because he was using his voice distorter that caused it to sound like an angry growl.

Chloe laughed.

"Your welcome."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just never met the Green Arrow before."

He put his voice distorter off. "Oh sorry, I've been on duty."

"And does on duty require you to scare the daylight out of people?"

"Uh, yeah…well the bad guys."

"Geesh, no wonder Lois thought you were one of the bad guys."

Then there was an awkward pause. "Oh, sorry. No that's ok. But you were ever scared of me were you?"

Chloe laughed, "I had no reason to. All I knew about you is what Lois and Clark told me and of course those report that you were some modern day Robin Hood who rob the rich to feed the poor I figured you were a good guy."

"Even though Lois didn't."

"Uh, well, in her defense she's new. She doesn't have my keen eye of spotting heroes." Chloe said brightly.

Oliver was silent at that for a moment and then Chloe said, "Well, we better get down to business."

"All right business. Ok, the team and I have been tracking down 33.1 labs as you know."

"Yes?"

"And we found some activity here and I was wondering…"

"Really? Well, then you an count me in."

"I didn't even ask you yet."

"Well, you were about to weren't you?" Chloe asked hopefully with a glimmer in her eye.

"Of course, I was, I also heard from Boyscout that you had a file of the people with special abilities that you encounter, it would be helpful in our mission to protect them."

"And to get more recruits."

"And that."

"OK, sure I'll get that, when's this mission impossible going down?" Chloe said and then suddenly Chloe heard someone so she grabbed Ollie by his green leather hood. Reactively he grabbed her to and leaned down to her to kiss her. Chloe's heart raced and her arms wrapped tighter around his body and he was about to kiss her, when suddenly a red alert went on in her head and she reminded herself of her cousin Lois the ex-girl friend of the guy who was just about to kiss her. She reminded herself that she knew that Oliver had broken her heart.

So she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. After that it looked as though he was pulled out of some kind of world and he said, "What was that?"

"I thought I heard someone."

"Oh." Ollie said.

They both turned and saw the door to the Daily Planet roof was swinging open.

"It must have been the wind." Chloe said as she pushed the green arrow away from her and she started to recompose herself.

"Must have been." Ollie said as he was readjusting his sunglasses.

Then he said, "So what about…"

Then Chloe quickly, said, "Well, it looks like our business is done Green Arrow, I'll see you on the job tomorrow. Should I met you the same place as last time?"

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow nigh watch tower."

Then he shot his arrow and swung away and Chloe watched a little mournfully.


	6. Nothing Happened I swear

The next day Chloe went downstairs of the Talon for a pick me up latte, rubbing her eyes. She didn't have a very good night sleep she was feeling guilty about Oliver. She kept on reminding her self that she had nothing to feel guilty about, nothing happened. There was an almost kiss but nothing happened, besides Lois would never know. There really was nothing to feel guilty about.

Lois sat at the counter in a very upbeat mood.

"Hey little cuz. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know it's been going it's been one of those mornings I guess."

Chloe said while making herself a latte.

Then Lois went into her purse taking out her phone going through it.

Then Lois looked up to Chloe oddly excited, "So cuz, are you tire? You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

Chloe proclaimed while sipping her latte.

"Hmmm. Does that have anything to do with you making out with the green arrow all night?"

Chloe spit out her latte.

"What?"

Lois shoved her cell phone in front of Chloe revealing a picture of Chloe and the Green Arrow. From the way it was shot it did look like Chloe and the Green Arrow were kissing.

"Any comments?" Lois asked brightly.

Chloe stared at the picture.

"Um...I...how?"

"Oh, I was looking for you at the DP.and asked around someone said they saw you go up to the roof."

"Oh, you don't say."

"So, Cuz, tell me isn't he a great kisser?"

"Um, the Green Arrow?"

"Yeah."

"Lois it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, looks pretty hot and heavy to me."

"You think? No it's not, it wasn't. It's not what it looks like. Nothing happened."

Lois smiled mischievously, "So what were you doing then?"

"It was just business."

"I thought you weren't going to scoop me."

"I'm not. You were after unmasking the Green Arrow to the world, I'm not interested in that."

"So what's this business then?"

"Sorry, cuz, it's important to this reporter to protect her sources. I can't tell you anything."

"Hmm." Lois sipped her coffee.

Chloe stirred her latte twiddling with the spoon; Lois' accusation filled her with awkward guilt. She kept her full concentration on her latte not looking up.

"You know cuz if you don't want to tell me about your little fling your having with our resident man in tights but, you know if you want to talk you can tell me anything."

"I know, that Lois, I do, but like I said there is nothing to tell."

Then Chloe squirmed as she heard Clark and Oliver come in.

Then Clark said, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Chloe said, as she bolted out of there not looking at Oliver or Clark.


	7. A little favor

Both Clark and Oliver stared at Chloe's back as she bolted.

Then Clark turned back to Lois, "What's with Chloe?"

"Oh, she's all upset that I caught her making out with the Green Arrow."

"What?" Clark and Oliver said at the same time. Then Clark glared at Oliver while Oliver backed away slightly.

"Ah, yeah, I thought Chloe would have told you, you two being so close and all." Lois said.

"No, she didn't." Clark said glaring at Oliver.

Then Lois acknowledged Oliver for the first time, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came over to...see how you were doing."

Clark's glare became fiercer as Oliver spoke.

Then Lois said," You did? Really?"

"Uh, yeah." Oliver was motioning to Clark for him to help him out then Clark said,

"Well, it looks like you and Ollie have some catching up to do. I'll be going."

Then Clark left the Talon and Oliver gave him a regretful look.

Chloe rushed down Main Street passing the corner heading for her car. She fumbled with her key. Then Clark appeared leaning against her car.

"Clark, you're in my way."

"What happened Chloe?"

"Nothing Clark."

Clark stared at Chloe waiting for more info, "Explain it to me Chloe. Why does Lois think…"

"Fine, Oliver and I were just meeting for a…you know…about the knew 33.1 lab in the area."

"Right. Something's going down tonight, Ollie mentioned it briefly. So why does Lois think…"

"Well, she saw us on the roof and…"

"Jumped to conclusions."

Chloe said feeling a little better and a little less unnerved.

"Basically."

"So you wanted to talk, Ollie? Talk?" Lois said they were now in Lois and Chloe's upstairs apartment.

"Well, I'm going to be in and out of Metropolis for a while and I just didn't want to ignore you. I was wondering…"

"No way, Oliver you just leave you think that I would just take you back like…"

"I was wondering if we could be friends."

"Friends?" Lois asked some what skeptical but then her mood suddenly changed,

"Sure Ollie. Sounds good. As a friend do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure. What?"

"I want you to help me set Chloe up with the Green Arrow." Lois asked excitedly.


End file.
